Really (Maybe) Like You!
by nyan-himeko
Summary: Sakura yang terserang semacam phobia cowok populer meyakinkan dirinya untuk berprinsip "cowok ikemen itu hanya untuk dikagumi bukan untuk diraih—apalagi dikejar" Apa prinsipnya itu juga bakal berlaku di hadapan Akasuna Sasori, cowok termanis yang saat ini menghuni otak Sakura. Ino bilang ia terserang panah Aphrodite! Warning: Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD!


_**Naruto **____** Masashi Kishimoto**_

**.**

**.**

_**nyan-himeko**_

_**present**_

**Really [Maybe] Like You!**

—_**A**__**S**__aso__**S**__aku __**F**__anfiction__—_

**.**

**.**

Sakura sudah meyakinkan dalam hidupnya, semenjak ia berpisah dengan Uchiha Sasuke bahwa ia amat alergi dengan cowok populer. Oke, ia tidak perlu menjelaskan alasannya secara terperinci. Yang pasti, putus dengan cowok terkeren, tertenar, dan terpopular macam Uchiha Sasuke sudah berdampak buruk dengan mental Sakura. Tidak, ia tidak trauma_—_hanya sedikit menjaga diri. Buktinya, ia masih bisa berkata keren, tampan, atau manis pada anak cowok yang memang menyebarkan feromon berlebih. Yah, meskipun Sakura menyatakan dalam hati kalau yang namanya cowok _ikemen_ itu hanya untuk dikagumi bukan untuk diraih_—apalagi dikejar_.

Gadis gulali itu menghela nafas, letih. Ditatapnya si Yamanaka pirang yang duduk dihadapannya sambil berujar malas, "Gimana?"

Ino mengamati desain karakter yang dibuat Sakura. Ia mengerut-ngerutkan alisnya, sebelum mengetuk-ngetukan pensil, "Aku lebih suka desain nomor empat, Mauro harus terlihat lebih bersemangat! Hm, tapi... kalau bisa garis wajahnya semakin dipertegas. Sumpah! Dari kelimanya, aku jadi berpikir kalo Mauro itu semacam cowok manis."

Sakura mengambil kembali secarik kertas dari dalam _paper_ _bag_nya, setelah selesai ia menyerahkannya pada Ino, "Mauro tanpa pemanis buatan, jantan, dan berkarakter!" Imbuhnya kesal.

Ino nyengir sambil menyeruput _espresso_ _latte_nya, kemudian menarik kertas yang disodorkan temannya itu.

"_Excellent_!" Ino berujar senang, ia begitu sumringah melihat Mauro dan Sakura_—_bergantian.

Sementara itu, si gadis gulali menghembuskan nafas lega, memandang tumpukan kertas di samping Ino dengan pandangan kasihan.Yamanaka ini selalu cerewet dengan karakter Mauro yang di_design_nya. Kurang ini lah kurang itu lah. Sakura sudah hampir kesal, kalau saja si pirang tidak berkata _oke_ pada kertas ketigapuluh satu itu, ia benar-benar akan menyeret kuncir Ino sepanjang perjalanan ke kampus.

"_Storyboard_nya bakal aku buat malam ini. Besok atau lusa kita bakal ngebahas penyiapan propertinya," tangannya meraih _smartphone_ di sampingnya, memotret desain yang Sakura kerjakan sebelum memasukannya ke dalam tas.

Sakura juga memasukan barang-barangnya ke tas miliknya. Menyisakan _smartphone_ perak dan _triple scoop ice cream _di atas meja_—_yang hampir meleleh. Dengan kalap, Sakura menyendoknya.

"Aku udah ngabarin Sai-san, Akimichi, dan Inuzuka. Mereka bilang oke!"

"Emm.."

"Inuzuka udah dapat kain buat jadi screennya, kita bisa pinjam studio foto punya Pamannya Sa_—_BUSET SAKURA!" Ino memekik kaget, begitu matanya telah lepas dari layar _smartphone_nya ia disuguhi pemandangan sohib kentalnya yang lagi nyikat es krim_—secara membabi buta_.

"Ahahi hinu!"

"Ahahi ahahi dengkulmu!" Ino melirik kesekitar, untung saja kafe itu masih sepi. Tidak ada pengunjung selain mereka di sini, kalau tidak mau ditaruh dimana mukanya_—_kalau Sakura sih bodoh amat. "Bayangin kalau di sini ada _senpai-senpai _kece badai atau _secret admirer _aku gitu, mereka pasti bakal pensiun dini ngeliat kelakuan kamu!"

Sakura ngelap mulutnya_—_dengan anggun. _Triple scoop_ kini sudah tandas. "Tenang, aku tau apa yang aku lakukan," Ia nyegir pada Ino yang melotot seram kemudian mengambil _smartphone_ miliknya.

Tentu saja Sakura tahu. Gadis bermahkota sewarna permen karet itu sangat teliti membaca situasi. Ia tidak mungkin menunjukkan sifat rakusnya selain dihadapan Ino dan keluarganya. Ngomong-ngomong tentang Ino, ia sudah lama bersahabat dengan Ino, sejak jaman megalitikum. Dari _chatting _masih pake batu goa dan naik mamoth itu sangat bergengsi. Oke, _boong ding_. Ino itu tetangga Sakura, mereka selalu satu sekolah dan sekarang sampai satu jurusan pula. Entah siapa yang ngikut-ngikut, Ino atau Sakura.

Sakura berdehem mencoba mengembalikan topik, "Sai udah dapat ijin dari pamannya?"

"Iya, jadi kita nggak perlu pusing mikirin _lightning_nya."

"Oh, oke," Gadis itu kembali fokus dengan layar _smartphone_nya meskipun sebagian ruang kepalanya terisi dengan proyek stop motion terkutuk.

Setelah Hatake Kakashi, dosen animasi tradisional mereka membagi-bagi kelasnya. Ia berada satu kelompok dengan si pirang Yamanaka, Sai, Akimichi Chouji, dan Inuzuka Kiba. Kelompoknya memutuskan untuk membuat stop motion jenis cutout_—_karena tidak ada satupun yang mahir membentuk-bentuk clay. Sakura bertugas dibagian karakter. Sai menggambar backgroundnya_—_karena ia ahli melukis. Chouji sebagai kameraman dan Kiba dibagian properti. Sementara Ino, ia berkoar menjadi sutradara merangkap tukang perintah-perintah_—keahliannya sih_. Setelah selesai pengambilan gambar, mereka berencana membagi-bagi tugas lagi untuk bagian filming, visual efek, serta mixing audio.

"Wah! Temari-_senpai_ dengan Nara-_san_ jadian!" Pekik Ino nyaring.

Sakura mengernyit sebelum menanggapi, "Pagi-pagi gini nggak usah ngegosip deh," ia masih menscroll layar _smartphone_nya. Memperhatikan tweet yang berada di sana.

"Pagi?! Ini udah mau jam sebelas kali!" Ino menyahut jengkel, "Duh, enaknya. Aku juga pingin bisa dapat pacar! Mata cowok di sini pada belekan apa, masa nggak ngeliat cewek cantik kayak aku. Aduh! Nggak adil banget!" lanjutnya mendramatisir.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. Si Ino ini lebaynya lagi kumat, penyakit _single_ menahunnya sepertinya lagi manggil. Sakura sudah siap meledek Ino sebelum perhatiannya teralihkan dengan tweet si Uchiha Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul. Sial! Itu orang kenapa pake posting _tweetpic_ segala. Dan uh-oh, Sakura tiba-tiba keringat dingin. Ibu jarinya yang gemetar menekan _hyperlink_ berwarna biru itu. Sialan!

Klining~

Secara refleks atensinya teralihkan. Meja mereka yang dekat dengan pintu membuat kepalanya serta merta menoleh. Memastikan pengunjung yang baru masuk ke dalam kafe. Ah, cowok berambut merah itu lagi. Wajah Sakura sedikit memanas saat mata mereka bersinggungan. Hazelnya begitu indah. Sakura yang gugup meletakan _smartphonenya _asal kemudian dengan cepat menyambar tasnya_—_pura-pura sibuk menggeledah barang.

"Kenapa?" Ino spontan bertanya, melihat kelakuan aneh temannya itu. Ia tidak sengaja melirik layar _smartphone_ Sakura yang menampilkan foto Uchiha Sasuke. Ino geleng-geleng kepala sambil menutup _browser_ yang menampilkan si Uchiha itu.

"Udah aku bilang jangan nge-_stalking_ mantan!"

"Hah! Apa?!" Sakura melotot pada Ino, tersadar kalau suara Ino seperti memakai toa, ia buru-buru menoleh. Syukurlah cowok merah itu berada di sudut paling jauh dari tempat mereka. Lagipula, ia sedang sibuk memesan, "Ssstt! Pelankan suara bodoh!" Sakura berbisik pada Ino.

"Kenapa si_—_oh!" Ino yang tersadar dengan maksud Sakura mulai tersenyum jahil. Melupakan petuahnya tentang Sakura dan si mantan. "Akasuna Sasori lagi, heuheuheuheu!"

Entah kenapa saat melihat wajah Ino yang menggodanya ia benar-benar ingin menggaruk wajah sohibnya itu dengan garpu tala, "Apaan sih! Pokoknya dia manis! Udah itu aja!" Elak Sakura.

Wajahnya mulai menyamai warna rambutnya. Apalagi saat matanya melirik ke arah tempat duduk Sasori, si cowok sedang mengeluarkan buku sketsa dengan wajah berseri-seri.

'_Sial, manis banget!'_

"Kau harus mengencaninya Sakura, aku tahu kau belum pernah memperhatikan cowok sampai segininya. Yah, semenjak dengan si ayam itu. Pokoknya, aku menjamin kalau kamu lagi kena panahnya Aphrodite, deh!"

"Nggak-nggak-nggak. Jangan sebut tentang itu, dan demi tuhan Ino! Aku kagum karena dia begitu manis, udah itu aja!" Sakura berusaha mengelak meskipun hal itu tidak berarti apa-apa bagi Ino yang sudah kepalang tanggung curiga.

Ia masih tersenyum menggoda meskipun tidak berkata-kata lagi. Dan sungguh, hal ini makin membuat Sakura kesal. "U-udah deh, mending kita keluar. Sebentar lagi masuk, ayo ke kasir!"

Gadis merah jambu itu cepat-cepat mendahului sahabatnya ke arah kasir. Ia merogoh-rogoh isi tasnya sebelum mengelurkan dompetnya. Ino mengekori dan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Terimakasih, silahkan datang lagi!"

Sakura buru-buru keluar tanpa menoleh lagi. Ia berseru kepada si pirang, menyuruhnya agar cepat. Ino terkekeh saat ia menoleh sekali lagi ke sudut kafe.

'_Aku pasti bakal dapat traktiran, hihi'_

**.**

**.**

Sakura sedang mencatat_—serius_. Ia sedang mencatat apapun yang berhasil ia tangkap dari perkuliahan umum yang sedang disampaikan oleh Profesor Senju. Sementara Ino disebelahnya terlihat seperti orang yang hampir mati kebosanan. Sebelah tangannya menopang pipinya di meja. Dan tangan satunya memainkan pulpen. Ia sedikit banyak merutuk gadis permen karet di sebelahnya. Kenapa tidak? Ia sudah menyeret Ino untuk duduk di barisan terdepan. Ino tidak begitu suka dengan kata 'depan-depanan', hal itu akan membuatnya menjadi _yang terpaksa rajin_. Dan ia benci itu. Tapi berbeda dengan cewek di sebelahnya ini.

Ino bersorak gembira_—dalam kepala—_ saat kuliah umum itu berakhir. Ino menyambar tasnya dan menjejalkan bukunya ke dalam. Orang-orang disekitar mereka mulai meninggalkan aula. Ino mencek _smartphone_nya, sepertinya ingin _update _tuh.

"Aku udah laper nih. Ke kantin yuk!" Seru Ino sambil mengamati temannya yang sedang memasukan buku ke dalam tas.

"Hm, aku mau ke ruangan Umino-_sensei_, mau nyerahin tugas," Sakura nyengir, agak tidak enak menolak ajakan Ino. "Mau ikut?" Lanjutnya lagi ketika mereka berdiri di depan pintu aula.

"Nggak deh makasih," Tolak Ino tegas, "Kalau gitu aku duluan ya. Dan sebelum kamu lupa daratan, hanya ngingetin kalau kita masih ada kelasnya Kurenai-_sensei_."

"Iya, iya! Aku tau kok!"

Mereka berpisah, Sakura berjalan lurus sebelum membelok di kiri. Ia menghembuskan nafas sebelum mengetuk, "Permisi, saya mencari Umino _-sensei!_" Gadis itu menampilkan senyum cerah.

Emeraldnya menyapu bersih ruangan para dosen. Hatake Kakashi menyahut sambil memegang _mug _di tangannya, "Masuk saja, Haruno-_kun_!" Kepala peraknya menunjuk ke meja Iruka Umino yang berada di pojokan.

Sakura melangkah pelan, lalu menyapa salah satu dosennya itu.

"Oh, Haruno rupanya!" Seru Iruka, sepertinya agak kaget.

Sakura meraih sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, ia menyodorkan kertas berjilid abu-abu, "Tentang prinsip _trajectory_ dan _arcs_ yang kemarin, dalam jurnal Mitsuki Tategawa?" Tanya Iruka lagi.

"Iya, _sensei_. Maaf karena tidak hadir di kelas anda," Sakura menyahut dengan nada menyesal dan menunduk rendah.

"Tidak masalah, hal ini akan menjadi masalah kalau kamu mengulanginya dalam beberapa pertemuan," Iruka berujar jenaka, "Minggu lalu ada perbagian kelompok."

Lagi, Sakura mencelos. Ia tidak begitu _akrab-akrab sekali_ dengan mahasiswa penghuni kelas Iruka Umino. Lagipula, Ino tidak mengambil kelas itu. Sakura mungkin harus siap mendatangi setiap muka yang diingatnya. Yah, terimakasih kepada asam lambung yang tiba-tiba naik dan karenanya ia harus menjenguk rumah sakit_—tiga hari_.

"Kamu satu kelompok dengan Akasuna Sasori. Kebetulan yang berbarengan karena kalian sama-sama tidak masuk. Saya sudah memberitahu Akasuna, ia baru pergi beberapa menit yang lalu. Sungguh ajaib kalian tidak berpapas."

Gadis permen kapas itu mengerjap-ngerjap, setahunya ia tidak memiliki riwayat tuli atau budek. Pendengarnya masih normal, kok. Mungkin ini bagian dari mimpi, ia sedang bermimpi mengumpul tugas Iruka-_sensei_. Lalu Iruka-_sensei_ bilang ia satu kelompok dengan si cowok merah itu. Mimpinya ini sungguh ajaib, sekaligus menakutkan.

"Haruno? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tegur Iruka mengembalikan kesadaran Sakura. Gadis itu tersenyum canggung.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi _sensei_."

Sakura berjalan sambil ternganga, dan setengah agak nge-_fly_. Akasuna Sasori itu hanya satu di kelasnya. Berarti, sudah pasti Akasuna yang itu. Akasuna yang sama, yang membuat wajahnya akhir-akhir ini memerah.

"Haruno-_san_!"

Sakura refleks menoleh ketika namanya disebut. Emeraldnya memandang sosok cowok merah yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kita satu kelompok dalam kelas Umino-_sensei_. Kalau-kalau kau belum tahu."

Pupilnya melebar, Sakura bisa menangkap senyum manis dari cowok bernama Akasuna Sasori itu. Sakura otomatis mengalihkan pandangan_—grogi._

"Sudah, _sensei _bilang tugasnya ada padamu, jadi?"

"Kita bisa membahasnya di perpustakaan. Lebih cepat selesai, lebih baik," jawab Sasori.

Sakura mulai berpikir kalau si Akasuna ini tipe praktis dan efisien. Wow! "Aku masih ada kelas," si gadis gulali menyahut.

"Besok?"

"Besok mau ngebahas proyeknya Hatake-_sensei_," ujar Sakura pelan, merasa tidak enak, "Emm, mungkin akan cepat selesai, mungkin, aku nggak jamin, oke?" lanjutnya kemudian.

"Aduh... susah juga ya," Sasori bergumam sedikit sebelum melanjutkan, "Kalau begitu aku minta_ email_mu."

Sakura mengeluarkan _smartphone_ peraknya, tangannya agak gemetar. Mereka saling bertukar _email_, "Kau bisa kabari aku kalau sudah selesai," Sasori memasukan _smartphone _cokelatnya ke saku celana hitamnya.

"Haruno-_san_, aku duluan."

Sasori berpamitan. Cowok merah itu berjalan ke arah yang bersebrangan dengan Sakura. Gadis merah jambu itu menaiki undakan tangga. Kelas Kurenai-_sensei _ada di lantai dua. Dan tanpa ia sadari, bibirnya terangkat.

"_Aduh, aku malu sekali!"_

**TBC|Chapter 1 END**

**.**

**.**


End file.
